leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristana/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Horace Hsu Oskar Vega Shuohan Zhou Robin Ruan (Cesar Rosolino, Carlos Luzzi) |visual = Albert Carranza Mike Butcher Sanketh Yayathi Matthew Johnson Trevor Carr |lead = |voice = Elspeth Eastman |conceptcredit = Albert Carranza }} Champion Update (Visual & Gameplay): Tristana By Conor 'fizzNchips' Sheehy Champion Update: Tristana Let’s talk Trist! Originally released a megling champion before uh... they all went away... we’re solidifying Tristana as a yordle while giving her a new model, textures, voicework, ability effects and some targeted kit changes. Yep. Kit changes. Along with number tweaks, Tristana’s active has gone to join the and in ye warehouse of olde eqyppmente, and she now has a completely new way to shoot, explode, etc her opponents. Here’s how it works. E - Passive: Whenever Tristana kills a unit, her shot explodes, dealing damage to all nearby enemies. Active: Tristana attaches a charge to a nearby enemy unit or turret. After a few seconds, the charge detonates, dealing damage to the target and all nearby enemies. Attacking the target with basic attacks amps the charge up, making it deal extra damage as it explodes. Tristana can also onto a target with for extra damage. ---- We grabbed a couple of the champion update guys to go through the update and talk about some of the specific changes we’re implementing. ;Gameplay notes by Miles 'RiotVesh' Miller was a late game powerhouse who didn’t really have clearly defined weaknesses. Her power dipped in the mid game, yeah, but when you look at other super powerful late game carries (think or ), she just didn’t have the same Achilles heel-type glowing red spots for her enemy team to pew pew at. She had insane range and speed with her basic attacks, and even when she did get caught, she had a decent knock back AND a lengthy jump that let her GTFO. Changes were needed, and after deliberating with the rest of the champion update designers, we decided to cement Tristana as a daredevil reset carry who gets bonuses from into fights while removing some of the safe strength she had in her kit. Now, instead of operating as an uber safe right-clicker, new Tristana’s power is windowed, with huge power spikes when she’s played to meet specific goals. Her basic attack speed still increases per level, but the boost is lower than before. This makes actually important, as she’s not just switching from stupid fast attack speed to soul-crushingly fast attack speed. Her now deals lower base damage, but can deal way more if she stacks up on her target before landing on their face. 'Implementing brought about a few interesting new combos, too: now you can plant your explosive charge onto the enemy frontline tank, pump up the charge with a few basic attacks, then knock them into their allies with . A bit like a and in one combo. is pretty central to her playstyle: by landing the ability on the right targets and making smart use of , good Trist players will maximize her new ’s detonation before ing in to start off her trademark reset rampage. ;Art notes by Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino was one of those older champions who was – as Vesh has put it – a bit of a blob. Like , she had a limited rig, meaning our animators couldn’t add much in the way of personality to her movement, and she was generally starting to look a bit dated next to the more recent champs. We started looking at Tristana through the champion update lens and knew we wanted to bring in a wholesale change, updating her model, textures, rig, and animations until she felt like a unique part of the yordle family. That's right – she's now officially a yordle, too! Working from the standards we set with update, we knew we wanted to push her proportions so that she'' physically represented ''her character and theme. ’s a genius, so has a bit of a bobblehead and wobbles around as he walks. Tristana, on the other hand, represents the yordle take on a super cannon commando. Her appearance is slightly more feral and nature-themed than before, with wilder eyes and animalistic ears that steer her away from little girl territory and towards yordle status. Tristana’s cannon is now a full expression of her, too, thanks to exaggerated animations that we’ve added to the cannon itself whenever she uses or . us with your comments and feedback below! Player Choice: Little Demon Tristana Media Music= ;Related Music Dragon Trainer Tristana - Login Screen Tales from the Rift - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Tristana Champion Spotlight| Tristana Sculpt 2014| Tristana Rocket Jump VFX - Behind the Scenes| Dragon Trainer’s Video Guide, Volume One| Dragon Trainer Tristana VFX - Behind the Scenes| Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (video) - Grasp of the Undying| Dragon Trainer Tristana figure turnable| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Operation Rescue Teemo Omega Squad 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Little Demon Tristana VFX Exploration| VFX Exploration for Little Demon Tristana Demon Fire| VFX Exploration for Little Demon Tristana Spirit Fire| Rigging Little Demon Tristana| Rigging Little Demon Tristana's Tail| Little Demon Tristana Rocket Jump Explorations| Little Demon Tristana VFX Update| Yuumi The Magical Cat Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Little Demon Tristana Recall Animation| Little Demon Tristana Recall Animation Part 1| Little Demon Tristana Recall Animation Part 2| Little Demon Tristana Recall Animation Part 3| Latest Progress on Little Demon Tristana| |-|Gallery= Tristana Concept 01.png|Tristana Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Tristana Buccaneer Concept 01.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Butcher) Tristana RocketGirl Concept 01.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Tristana RocketGirl Model 01.png|Rocket Girl Tristana Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Tristana Update Concept 01.jpg|Tristana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Tristana Update Concept 02.jpg|Tristana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Tristana Update Concept 03.jpg|Tristana Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Tristana Update Concept 04.png|Tristana Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Tristana Update Model 01.jpg|Tristana Update Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Lulu Tristana The Whispering Doodad.jpg|Tristana "The Whispering Doodad" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Horace Hsu) Tristana Poro.jpg|Tristana Poro Promo Valentines Day 2015 card 4.jpg|Tristana Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 4.jpg|Tristana Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Summoner's Code Update 01.png|Tristana "Summoner's Code" Promo Tristana Update Firefighter Splash Concept 01.jpg|Firefighter Tristana Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Shuohan Zhou) Tristana Update Guerilla Splash Concept 01.jpg|Guerilla Tristana Update Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Viktor Titov) Tristana Update Buccaneer Model 01.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Tristana Update RocketGirl Model 01.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Tristana DragonTrainer Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Concept (by Riot Artist Gem Lim) Tristana DragonTrainer Model 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Tristana DragonTrainer Model 02.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide Cover.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Cover Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 01.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 1 Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 02.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 2 Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 03.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 3 Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 04.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 4 Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 05.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 5 Tristana DragonTrainer Statue Model 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Tristana DragonTrainer Statue Model 02.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Concept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Concept (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Valentines 2017 card 3.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Tristana Bewitching Model 01.png|Bewitching Tristana Model Tristana Bewitching Splash Concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Tristana Bewitching Splash Concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Tristana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Halloween 2016 teaser.gif|Bewitching Tristana Promo 1 Halloween 2016 teaser 2.gif|Bewitching Tristana Promo 2 Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 01.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 02.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 03.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 04.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Harrowing Statue Model 01.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Harrowing Statue Model 02.jpg|Harrowing Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Omega Squad 2017 concept 01.jpg|Omega Squad 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Omega Squad 2017 concept 02.jpg|Omega Squad 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tristana LittleDemon Concept 01.png|Little Demon Tristana Concept 1 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 02.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Concept 2 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 03.png|Little Demon Tristana Concept 3 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 04.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Concept 4 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 05.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Concept 5 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 06.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Concept 6 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 07.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Concept 7 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 08.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Concept 8 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 09.png|Little Demon Tristana Concept 9 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 10.png|Little Demon Tristana Concept 10 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 11.gif|Little Demon Tristana Concept 11 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 12.gif|Little Demon Tristana Concept 12 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 13.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Concept 13 Tristana LittleDemon Concept 14.png|Little Demon Tristana Concept 14 Tristana LittleDemon Chroma Concept 01.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Chroma Concept Tristana LittleDemon Model 01.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Model 1 Tristana LittleDemon Model 02.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Model 2 Tristana LittleDemon Model 03.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Model 3 Tristana LittleDemon Model 04.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Model 4 Tristana LittleDemon Model 05.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Model 5 Tristana LittleDemon Model 06.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Model 6 Tristana LittleDemon Model 07.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Model 7 Tristana LittleDemon Chroma Model 01.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Chroma Model 1 Tristana LittleDemon Chroma Model 02.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Chroma Model 2 Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 01.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 02.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 03.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 04.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 05.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 06.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 07.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 08.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 09.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Tristana LittleDemon Splash Concept 10.jpg|Little Demon Tristana Splash Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) |-|Summoner Icons= Claw Machine Blitzcrank profileicon.png|Claw Machine Blitzcrank Mechs vs Minions profileicon.png|Mechs vs Minions Tristana Poro Icon.jpg|Tristana Poro Little Demon Tristana profileicon.png|Little Demon Tristana |-|Ward Skins= Mechs vs Minions Ward.png|Mechs vs Minions Riggle Ward.png|Riggle Omega Squad Ward.png|Omega Squad Category:Champion development Category:Tristana